Dear Memories
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Pertemuan merupakan awal dari perpisahan, dan hujan mampu membuatnya teringat kembali pada kenangan yang merupakan awal juga akhir dari perpisahan..  RnR!


_**Ada masanya saat kau menyesali pertemuanmu pada seseorang, dengan alasan kau takut menyesali perpisahanmu dengan orang itu nanti..**_

_**.**_

_**Namun, masa itu selalu datang terlambat.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat kau sudah lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya,  
>saat kau selalu ingin berada di dekatnya,<br>saat kau sudah tak mampu lagi kehilangan senyumnya,  
>pada saat itu,<br>barulah penyesalan itu muncul..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau sudah terbiasa dengan kekosongan,  
>namun orang itu mampu mengisi kehidupanmu..<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Kau sudah terbiasa dengan kepalsuan,  
>namun dengan senyumnya, dia mengajarimu arti penting sebuah ketulusan..<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Kau sudah terbiasa dengan penderitaan,  
>namun dengan keberadaannya, dia memberimu sedikit kebahagiaan..<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Dan sekarang, setelah kau kehilangannya,  
>hidupmu menjadi lebih kosong, lebih palsu, dan lebih menderita dari sebelumnya..<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau ingin membungkus rapi semua hal tentangnya sebagai sebuah kenangan..  
>Kenangan indah yang menyakitkan..<br>Kenangan yang ingin kau lupakan..**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatmu sadar  
>bahwa tak seharusnya kau melupakan kenangan itu..<br>Karena, kenangan itu satu-satunya bukti yang meyakinkanmu bahwa dia pernah ada..  
>Ada untukmu...<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Detective Conan**** © Aoyama Gosho**

**Dear Memories © X-Chemical**

**Warning : OOC, Miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter1:**

_**Tears of Blue Sky**_

Seharusnya, matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahanya pagi itu. Namun, sepertinya awan hitam sudah merasa kerasan bernaung di langit Jepang. Awan itupun tak urung menjelma menjadi tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin turun dengan cepat dan deras.

_**Tes…tes..tes..**_

Bunyi tabrakan yang tercipta antara air hujan dan atap apartemen membuat seorang pria terbangun. Pria yang rambut pendeknya tertutupi oleh topi rajutan itu bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat peristirahatannya. Sesekali matanya melirik jendela yang tertutup. Tak ada maksud yang tersurat saat pria itu menyingkap gorden penutup jendela kamarnya.

Mungkin saja pria itu ingin melihat betapa cocoknya cuaca di luar dengan suasana kamarnya itu. Atau mungkin ada maksud lain, karena pikirannya tak terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kosong. Seperti itulah tatapannya—juga hatinya.

Ah, atau hujan di luar sana mengingatkannya pada suatu kenangan?

Kenangan macam apa yang dapat mengusik pikiran orang seperti dia?

Kenangan macam apa pula yang mampu membuatnya meraih ponsel—yang tergeletak di atas meja—dan membaca pesan masuk yang sudah lama sekali?

Oh, tentu saja. Kenangan itu.

Kenangan yang diawali dengan rintik hujan seperti ini, dan berakhir dengan rintik hujan juga di hati seseorang. Di hatinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dai, seandainya aku bisa keluar dari organisasi itu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku yang sesungguhnya?**_

_**From: Akemi**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shuu, tumben kau datang pagi?" sebuah sapaan yang menyambut indera pendengarannya pertama kali.

Orang yang disapa hanya menoleh sesaat dengan gerak malas-malasan.

"Ada apa, hm?" tak kunjung dijawab, sang penyapa menambahkan pertanyn lagi ke pria.

"Tak ada yang istimewa, Jodie. Hanya saja aku mendapat misi baru dari James," jawab Akai kepada wanita asing berkacamata itu.

"James ada di ruangannya seperti biasa. _Good luck_, Akai."

"_Thank you_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Ini aku, Shuichi," dia mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Masuklah..," jawab seseorang dari balik ruangan itu.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Shuichi menarik kenop pintu itu dan membukanya dengan santai. Seorang pria tua berkebangsaan Inggris duduk di balik meja di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Shuichi bisa merasakan dengan cepat perbedaan suhu di dalam dan di luar ruangan.

'_Pasti si Kakek ini tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin, tapi kenapa betah sekali tinggal di Jepang,'_ pikirnya.

Dia berjalan tegap mendatangi James Black—atasannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir kering orang itu. Dia meraih sebuah gelas berisi kopi dan menwarkannya pada Shuichi. Namun Shuichi tak memberi respon apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsuk kepada si empunya ruangan.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus Si Rambut Perak?" tanya Shuichi tanpa ragu.

"Aku sudah menugaskan para agen berkebangsaan Amerika untuk menggantikanmu, Shuu."

"Loh? Kupikir kau memintaku ke sini pagi-pagi untuk melanjutkan tugasku di Amerika sana," sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"_Oh, of course, not_. Aku punya misi lain untukmu. Misi yang lebih sulit dn menantang tentunya."

"Oh, ya? Sebelum kasus si Rambut Perak, kasus-kasus yang kau berikan padaku rasanya bisa dipecahkan oleh anak SMA dalam sekali kedipan saja," jawabnya sarkastis.

"Hahahaha… bisa saja kau. Misi kali ini sulit, Shuu. Holmes pun belum tentu sanggup melakukannya."

"Wah, wah, kau bahkan berani meremehkan Holmes, ya?"

"Aku serius."

Sudah lama, Shuichi tidak mendengar suara serius dari sang atasan. Dan hal ini nampaknya malah membuat semangatnya yang sudah lama hilang kembali berkobar.

"Kemampuanmu dalam menyusup dan berbaur sangat diperlukan," lanjut James Black.

_Menyusup, ya? Kedengarannya menarik._

"Kau kutugaskan untuk menyusup ke salah satu organisasi mafia besar dan sangat berbahaya—

—bagaimana?" tanya James hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa bawahannya ini sanggup menerima berbagai misi apapun yang ia berikan.

Shuichi bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Hal itu menandakan dia mau menerima tugas itu, bahkan siap jika memang harus dilakukan sekarang juga.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shuu."

Sebelum sempat meraih pintu, Shuichi menoleh ke arah James. Gerakan ini membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak-gerak sesaat.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Jodie tentang misimu kali ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena nyamamu taruhannya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Jreng..jreng..

Oke, saya sangat tahu ini abal…

Tapi yah setidaknya saya mampu melawan WB akut yang selalu hinggap entah darimana..

Ini fict pertama saya dari fandon Conan. Tadinya sih saya berencana menjadikan pairing ShinxRan sebagai pairing pertama fic buatan saya, tapi semenjak membaca Conan jilid 58 ide ini terlintas di otak saya.. rencananya ini jadi two shots, hehehehehe

Maaf jika banyak typo, sedikit deskripsi dan kebanyakan flashback…

Mohon reviewnya

#yang konkrit dan membangun, yaaaa… flame pun gak masalah#

Supaya bisa saya perbaiki di chapter duanya..

Mind to review?


End file.
